


Win, Lose or Draw

by myblueworld



Series: The Boyfriends and Football [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pulisic is a cinnamon roll, anyway here's another one in the series, mention of Christian Pulisic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: The one where Nico comforted Will when the USA did not make it to the World Cup 2018.





	Win, Lose or Draw

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I wrote this one because my team won a game, but only after a winning goal at the last 10-minute of the game. And also, this particular game gave me so many feelings and emotions (and questions too!). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> 2\. The game that Nico and Will watched was the last World Cup qualification games, where sadly, US lost the game against Trinidad & Tobago (the score was 1-2) which made them fail to qualify.

*******

Nico took another look at the TV screen. Christian Pulisic was crouching on the ground, looking devastated. Nico shook his head as he exhaled a long sigh. No matter which teams that he was supporting in a game, seeing the players from the losing side always made him feel bad too. Especially in an important game like this. Nico turned off the TV and closed his laptop.

When he turned on his heels, he saw Will lying on his stomach, his hair a mop of golden curls over Nico’s pillow. Nico smiled a little as he walked to the bed, and plopped himself there, next to Will. He stretched his legs and rested his back against the headboard.

“Hey,” he said, gently ruffled Will’s hair.

Will groaned, and shifted so he now had his head on Nico’s lap.

“Why, Nico? Why?” He said. “We could have won the game! The world is unfair!”

Nico hummed, knowing from personal experience that at this point, there was no use trying to over analyze the game.

“Ugh,” Will said. “Just when I started watching soccer, and this is what I got!”

Nico raked his fingers through Will’s hair. For a minute or two, none of them said anything. Will buried his face against Nico’s shirt while Nico kept on playing with his hair.

“Is this how you feel whenever Milan lost a game?” Will said, flipping himself so he could meet Nico’s eyes.

Nico hummed as he nodded.

“How could you survive?” Will said, half-whining. “It’s so… heartbreaking!”

Nico chuckled. “Well,“ he said. “Remember last Friday when the US won the game?”

“Yeah,” Will nodded, and Nico was delighted to see that there was a small smile now on Will’s lips. Barely there, but it was there.

“Nice, right?” Nico said.

The corner of Will’s tugged up a tad higher. “Yeah, it felt really nice.”

“That’s how I survive the heartbreak of losing a game. By remembering the feeling when we won a game, and hold on to that feeling until the next game.” Nico sighed and continued. “That is the good thing about football. There will always be next time.”

Will fiddled with the hem of Nico’s shirt absently.

“Do you think I should watch more soccer games?”

Nico snorted. “Do you mean should you watch more games where Pulisic is playing?”

A grin broke on Will’s face. “Hey, are you jealous?”

“Nope.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Maybe. Just a little.”

Will laughed, and buried his face against Nico’ shirt.

“He’s playing for Dortmund, though. In the Bundes Liga. That’s the league in Germany.”

Will turned himself around again.

“So, do you think I should watch that… Bundes thing?”

“Hmmm…” Nico said, schooling his face into a contemplative expression as he tapped his chin slowly. “Only if you are ready to have a roller coaster of emotion throughout the season.”

“Are you going to watch the games with me if I watch it, though?” Will asked again.

“Do you want me to?”

“Yeah,” Will said, drawing small circles on Nico’s arms. “I mean, it’s easier to face everything if you are with me.”

Nico smiled softly. “Yeah, sure.”

Silence again for a while.

“Nico?”

“Hmmm?”

“Will you still be supporting Milan and Italy, no matter how they are doing?”

Nico nodded. “Yeah. Win, lose or draw, they are my team. And I will cheer for them not just through the good times, but I will still stand with them through the bad times.”

“Just like you and me, right?”

Nico raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Will on his lap. There was as small shy smile on Will’s lips, and his cheeks were dusted with faint pink color.

“I mean, we’re still together, right? Through all the good times and the bad times?”

Nico’s heart fluttered as something warm like melted caramel seeped in his vein. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Will’s forehead.

“Yes, Will. I love you through all the good times and bad times. Win, loser or draw, we’re together.”

Will took Nico’s hand, and kissed his wrist.

“I love you too. And I have you, so I think I win the world already, Neeks.”

*******

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Comments and feedbacks are always welcomed :D! Drop it here or on my Tumblr: thebluesideofmyworld :). Thanks for reading!
> 
> 2\. Just so you know, Christian Pulisic is such a cinnamon roll and seeing him looked so devastated after that game made me cry even more


End file.
